The Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by Ben1987
Summary: Naruto learns at the age of seven from Itachi about his family. See what he will be doing from there on. Bloodline! Naruto/Harem. Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi/Sandaime Bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Truth about Narutos parents

**The Li****fe of Uzumaki Naruto**

Summary: Naruto learns at the age of seven from Itachi about his family. See what he will be doing from there on. Bloodline! Naruto/Harem. Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi/Sandaime Bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto did not want to share :-(

"Hello"- human speech

'Hello'- human thoughts

**Hello- Summon/Bijuu speech**

**hello- Summon/Bijuu thoughts**

**Chapter 1: The truth about Narutos parents**

Uchiha Itachi, most famous Uchiha since Madara and Izuna. Graduated at the age of 7, Sharingan activated at 8, Chuunin at 10 and at 13 Captain of an ANBU-Squad. Currently he is deep in thought walking out of the Uchiha District just moments after he killed his entire Clan. The Sandaime Hokage and the Elders of the Council gave him the mission to annihilate his Clan, because of their planned coup d'état. The only survivors planned where Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke sadly also Mikoto died. His thoughts are swirling now around a little 8 year old blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto. Before he has to flee from the Village Itachi wants to tell Naruto why he is so hated in the Village and about his parents. He performs a quick _Shunshin_ into Narutos Apartment.

**Narutos Apartment**

Naruto is already asleep but due to the often attacks on him from Villagers and Shinobis he got a very good sense when someone comes near him. Immediately after he felt suddenly someones presence in his bedroom he was awake. After a second he recognizes the presence and ran to his nii-san.

"Hey Itachi-nii-san what are you doing so late here?" asks Naruto. Itachi looks at him for a second before he got a little sad smile comes on his face.

"Hey Naruto-kun I have to speak with you but I don't want somebody to listen, so can you watch a second please watch in my eyes?" asks Itachi. Naruto looked at him confused why he is so secretive but nodded with his head and looked him in his eyes. Right then Itachis eyes morphed to the famous Sharingan with three tomoes and then into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto was looking even more confused and heard suddenly Itachi speaking one word _Tsukuyomi_.

Suddenly the world around Naruto has become red with a red moon and everything else has shades from black to white when he heard Itachi again.

"Right now you are in an Genjutsu Naruto-kun. It is called _Tsukuyomi_, in here I can control everything and hold it in for three days when outside just seconds are gone." said Itachi.

Naruto looks at Itachi nearly with Stars in his eyes. He wanted to become a Ninja since he can remember and is always excited about Jutsus. He comes out of his state when Itachi snaps with his fingers. "The reason I am using it is because I have much to say to you and not very much time. Afterwards I have to leave the Village and will for years not be able to speak with you." Naruto was about to ask "Let me talk before you ask any questions, we have in here after all three days" Itachi said with a little smirk. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"First I will tell you why nearly everyone in this village hates you." At that Naruto looks with extreme concentration at Itachi "On the day of your birth as you know the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the Village. The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi as you learned so he did the only thing that could stop him. He used a suicide Jutsu and sealed him away but he could not seal him into an object because the Kyuubi is to strong and would immediately break free again so he sealed him into a human. It was impossible to seal the Kyuubi into a person who developed already his chakra coils, which is one week after the birth, so he had to use an infant" before Itachi could continue Naruto looks at him with tears in his eyes and whimpers one word "Me".

Itachi lets out a sad sigh and continues "Yes it was you and before you got angry at the Fourth you should know he never wanted to do it. He was in crying for what he was about to do. He said to the Sandaime to hold it a secret that you are the _Jinchuuriki_ or container of the Kyuubi. Sadly he told the Council and announced it to the Village. After they called for your execution he made a law which forbids them to mention to anyone about it especially the children and yourself. I think the result of it you know already." At that he could only look sad at the crying Naruto who runs up to him and hugs him around his legs.

After 20 minutes the sobs quieted down and Naruto looks up to him and asks "Itachi-nii-san why did he tell them, why when he was supposed to keep it quiet?" At that Itachi got a sour look on his face. "From what my father told me from the Council meeting he wanted that the Village treats you like they do right now and he will play the role of the caring grandfather so that you are loyal to him without a question. That's why I am telling you this. I want you to keep quiet about it around him and play like you did not know about this, train yourself to be better than him and find documents, papers, hints anything that can be used against him, but only when you are good enough in stealth to do it without getting caught. Ok Naruto?"

Naruto nods and says "Yes nii-san I will do that." Itachi looks at him. " I will also let you sign my Summoning Contract Naruto so that you can send a copy of everything that you find to me, should I need them somehow if I am in a critical position." Naruto nodded with his head so fast that he got nearly headache. He had asked him often if he will allow him to summon ravens, but Itachi said always he was too young for it and now he get to sign it. Itachi could only smile at that before he got serious again.

"Next I will tell you about your parents. Your father was Namikaze Minato also known as Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage. From the look on your face I can see that you already expected that." At that Naruto gave him a nod. "Your mother was Uchiha Mikoto, known as the Black Death and my mother." Naruto immediately got wide eyes. "That would mean we are really brothers but why when she is alive couldn't I be with her?" Naruto stutters with tears in the eyes.

"After your birth mother was weak and didn't know what your father was about to do and the Sandaime did never bring you back to her after the sealing. The Hospital declared you as dead during the chaos of the Kyuubi. I did know about you always because the Yondaime told me everything he told the Sandaime should he not be able to and because I was still in too much turmoil with the attack the wounded and the man dead I always saw as a father I was not able to tell mother about it after days were gone. At that time she Fugaku made the decision to adopt Sasuke. When I told her she was running to the Sandaime to get you and even get her divorced from Fugaku so that she could look after you without the fear that he could turn you into a weapon for the Uchiha Clan but the Sandaime decilined and said if she will not stop and go home he will execute you before her eyes. She was in so much grieve that she even got the Mangekyo Sharingan what you have seen before when you where looking into my eyes. Since then she was always looking after you from far away but could not come to you because of the ANBU that where watching you and the same with me. The scrolls, the money, frog wallet and so on you got on your birthdays after you got your own apartment and could read you got from us. When I got into ANBU the Sandaime let me be one of your Guards and I was always telling mother about you and she was always crying that she couldn't be with you." Itachi said with a tear rolling out of one eye.

"Nii-san when I am your brother that does also mean I can activate the Sharingan right? Can you tell me about it?" Naruto asks after some minutes of silence. "Sure otouto I can tell you a little bit about it. The Sharingan when it activates has most time one tomoe in ech eye, that's the level of the Sharingan. At one tomoe you can predict movements to a decree. At two tomoe you can predict the movement's better, copy not to high-leveled Ninjutsus, Taijutsu, and see through low level Genjutsus. With 3 tomoe you can copy every Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu if it is not Bloodline related, predict movements and see through Genjutsus. The next level is the Mangekyo Sharingan which you can get in two different ways. The first is kill someone who means really much to you like friend or a family member. The second is when you are in grieve about a person which you love, that is how mother got hers what only I had known. The problem with it is when you use its techniques too much you will get after some time blind. The last level is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan you get it when you implant the Mangekyo from someone related to you, when you have this level you will also not get blind blind when you use the Mangekyo techniques. That's everything I will tell you about it the rest you will have to find out yourself." Grins Itachi. Naruto just pouts at that and asks "How did you get your Mangekyo nii-san?" Itachi got a sad look.

"What I am about to tell you is also why I have to flee from the village after this Genjutsu ends. Fugaku and the Uchiha Clan planned a coup d'état, the Sandaime and the Elders found out about it and ordered me to kill the Clan. At first I didn't want to but the Clan planned to order your death afterwards which I could not allow. I agreed as long as mother, Sasuke and you live. Tonight I had my mission and there I also got my Mangekyo when I got to my house I saw how Fugaku killed mother. When I asked him why he killed her he told me that someone told him an hour before that she told the elders of the coup d'état. I fought with him and lost an eye because I got a senbon in it. After I killed him I took his Mangekyo that he got from killing mother and transplanted at in my one." Naruto hugs his brother and began to cry again. Itachi hugs him and lets also some tears fall.

"What with me now? What should I do?" Naruto looks at him. "I have with me a copy of the whole Uchiha Library and will show you with this Genjutsu the way to your father's compound. You can open the gate when you smear your blood on the Blood seal. In the compound you have his whole library and there should also be a letter from him for you. He wrote it as it became known that the Kyuubi was near. I will teach you later in here also a Jutsu, the _Kage Bunshin_ because of Kyuubi you have already larger chakra levels than a Kage and also much more potent chakra and with that it is impossible for you to do the normal _Bunshin_ and can probably make some thousand _Kage Bunshin_. The best of that Jutsu is that everything they learn you will also learn when you dispel them. For example you let your clones read some books let them make chakra control exercises or let them learn a jutsu and you make the physical training." At that Naruto could only grin like a madman at the possibilities. "Last I will activate your Sharingang and then I will show you the death of mother so that you can activate your Mangekyo Sharingan. After that I will dispel the Genjutsu that will knock you out for the night but you will remember everything with your photographic memory. When your knocked out I will give you mothers Mangekyo so you get like me the Eternal Mangekyo. Will sign the Raven Summoning Contract for you and seal the scroll with the copies of the Uchiha Library in a Blood seal on your right arm. Before I do that you have to promise me that you will not use your Mangekyo until you trained enough to be a Chuunin Naruto" At that Itachi gave him a stern look.

"I promise nii-san and you know I never break a promise" says Naruto with a serious face. After that Itachi shows him the way to the compound and how to do the _Kage Bunshin_ when the world around suddenly changes and he has to watch how his own mother was killed by Fugaku for one hour and could only scream. When Itachi deactivated _Tsukuyomi_ Naruto laid unconscious on the ground, he put him on his bed and took out some scrolls. Out of the first he unsealed the eyes of their mother and transplanted them. Then he draw two Blood seals on his right arm sealed the second scroll into it and in the last one he sealed a picture of his mother, his father and Itachi. After that he gave his little otouto one last hug and leaves the Village via _Shunshin _and will not be seen for the next years.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. I hope liked it and thanks for reading.  
**

**Next Chapter: ****The meeting with the Fox**

**How Minato and Mikoto came to get Naruto will explained in later chapters during the storyline.**

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting with the fox

**The Li****fe of Uzumaki Naruto**

Summary: Naruto learns at the age of seven from Itachi about his family. See what he will be doing from there on. Bloodline! Naruto/Harem Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi/Sandaime Bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto did not want to share :-(

"Hello"- human speech

'Hello'- human thoughts

**Hello- Summon/Bijuu speech**

**hello- Summon/Bijuu thoughts**

**Chapter ****2: The meeting with the fox**

As Naruto opens his eyes he was hoping that he can see his brother one last time and say goodbye until they are together again. He had not expected to awake in what looks like a sewer system.

'Hmm doesn't look like nii-sans Genjutsu. I should find a way out of here' thought Naruto. After a while of walking and still no way out of the sewer system he comes into a large room with a large gate in it. As he comes closer he could hear the breathing of something large and the paper with the kanji for seal on the gate.

At that Naruto says the only thing that comes to his mind. "Oh fuck." The words came just out of his mouth when two blood red eyes shot open and are staring at him. He could hear a growl come out of the cage. When he was walking slowly to the cage a giant paw shot out and was about to hit him but stopped in midair. The giant creature behind the bars was ramming the cage. "**This damn seal blocks absolute everything I throw at it, this damn flesh bag that put me in here**" roared it with a loud booming voice.

"Kyuubi" whispers Naruto. Kyuubi still rampages behind the bars not hearing Naruto. "SHUT UP KYUUBI" roared Naruto with a tick mark on his forehead.

"**Watch your mouth you little flesh bag, do you know who I am? I'm the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko, Queen of all demons**" boomed Kyuubi's voice through the room. "You know you are too arrogant for your own good, otherwise you wouldn't sealed inside me by ...wait did you just say queen as in you are female?" asked a wide-eyed Naruto. "**Of course, just because I am the strongest of all demons doesn't mean that I am automatically male like you humans ever think. If it wasn't for that damn snake summons and their pale summoner I wouldn't be even here.**" now in a more feminine voice.

"How should I know if you are male or female? All I have what stands in books and even then it I only get those when I am looking through garbage and no one sees me or Itachi-nii-san brings me some. And what has everything to do with snake summons and their summoner?"

"**Because he, a group of people with your Konoha insignia and the summons that obeyed his orders came into my den, killed my mate and kits and ran into the direction of Konoha. When I came here I was in rage and mourn of my family and then get attacked of Leaf-Nin. What would you have done to them? Then came your Hokage and sealed me inside of you.**"then happened something no one in the village would believe, a tear slipped out of the demoness eye.

"Just that I get everything correct both our lives got totally screwed because of those people. The whole village hates both of us and wants us dead because of does that killed your family, the old bastard Sandaime and the idiots of the village council?" Kyuubi nods. "Great that's fucking great; when I get my fingers on them they are screwed. Everything I am going threw just because of power hungry assholes. So where do we stand? Will we be going at each other throat or can we work something out. For me it looks like as we are stuck together if we want or not."

"**Hmmm maybe we can work something out but could you change your mind? This damn sewer system drives me nuts since I am here and that are already seven damn years.**"

Naruto closes his eyes and concentrates about the scenery he wants to have in his mindscape. Suddenly everything everything shines in a bright light so that also Kyuubi has to close her eyes. As the light dies down she opens them and her jaw nearly hit the ground at what she sees. They are in a big flower field, with a forest on one side and a little river that goes from a sea with a waterfall, behind them a big mountain region with a cave big enough for Kyuubi, blue sky, a sun and wildlife like in the world outside. Needless to say that Kyuubi was since a very long time speechless. "So how do you like your new area? No more cage bars, you can move freely in my mindscape and I even aloud it that you can change parts of the scenery or add things. The whole seal that holds you here is now the collar that hangs around your neck." As soon as Kyuubi hears that she comes out of her stupor.

"**Wow kit. I have to say you have done more that I have expected from you and thanks I will see later what I will change. So what have you planned from now?**"

"Hmmm let's see I want to become one of the strongest ninja and learn as much as I can in every area in it. So I need to learn and train civilian skills, politics, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, stealth especially for what nii-san told me, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, my bloodline and everything possible in other areas. I will behave like I don't know anything and until I am shinobi and strong enough that the old bastard can do nothing play the idiot and find a way that I can get you out of the seal."

"**To get me out of the seal is relatively easy, but too do that I would have to do something that you want like. It would be extreme painful and I can't do it before you are sixteen.**" Naruto gets a questioning look as Kyuubi makes a pause. "**I would have to turn you into a hanyou a half demon.**" "WHAAAAT." "**Be quiet and let me explain it to you. When we would break the seal so that I can get out of hear it would kill you because your body is used to a little bit of my youkai. If the seal is broken every bit of my youkai would flood your system and before I am out it would kill you and me also because we are still bound together. The same would happen when I would be extracted out of you, only then it's the reason that no youkai is in your system anymore and that would also kill you. When I would flood some of my youkai in your system and manipulate it correct in your body so that you turn into a hanyou you would survive both a breaking of the seal and an extraction of me.**"

"So generally I am fucked if those two things happen. The first would be when we would want to get you out or somebody breaks it from the outside and the second is relatively clear, as soon as somebody wants the _Jinchuuriki_ of the Kyuubi they would come to get me and when I am not working with or for them they would start to extract you and create their own. The ideal life always to have to look over one shoulder if some power hungry fools are after me to get would happen to me when you turn me into a hanyou?"

"**Not much generally your chakra would be more potent and bigger that it already is because it would turn into a mixed form of human chakra and a demons youkai. Your chakra control would also be better because my youkai is not anymore interfering with your chakra. Your body would also change and no you will not get tails and fox ears, only slitted eyes like mine, fangs that you would be able to retract and claws but you can also retract them.** **You would get slightly faster because your muscles would become denser than normal but also more flexible. The most important change would be that you stop aging between twenty and thirty and only die when someone decapitates you, but the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan has the same effect only are you as a hanyou immune against poisons and every sickness. Also you would not have to watch when you have for example a wife or mate as we call it to die of old age, because as a hanyou you could mark your mates and they would live as long as you and when you die they would still live some years.**"

"Wow that's not as bad as I was thinking, but as you said I have to be sixteen for that so I still have some years to think about that. One question though, how do you know so much of the Sharingan?" Kyuubi gets now a big grin.

"**That's easy; it was me that has created the Sharingan. One of the Hyuugas came to me when the Ninja wars where still young and wanted to be freed of the Cage Bird Seal of their clan. The side effect was that I changed his bloodline from the Byakugan to the Sharingan. The 1****st**** Uchiha was born and due to the new bloodline has started his own clan." **'Damn who would have thought that the creator of the Sharingan is standing before me' thought Naruto** "I think we should talk now about some arrangements hmmm? I want to have access to your senses so that I can feel the world outside and also a connection between us so that we can talk even when you are not inside your mindscape in return I will train you. What do you say?**"

"Sounds good to me, but how are you able to show me jutsu's if you can't make hand signs?" asks Naruto with a confused look.

"**You don't think that I always walk around in this form or? If so I would be long ago already sealed into someone. I have of course also a human form in ****which I am walking around normally and learned many things during the time walking between you humans." **With that said Kyuubi suddenly changes her form and a second later a woman in her mid-twenties, 5 feet 8 inch in height, long red hair which looks like fine silk, the same red eyes, C-cup breasts, long legs and wears a black kimono with a red Kyuubi on it and the Kanji for Kyuubi on the back. Naruto was blushing like mad he had never seen a woman so "…beautiful" he whispers out loud. Now it was Kyuubi's turn to blush.

"**As soon as you wake up you will go to your father's compound and look around so that we know where everything is. Then you will start with your **_Kage Bunshin_** to learn in civilian skills and politics, during that you will start with physical training. For your stealth training we will start the wonderful art of pranking this village in bright cloths, when they are not anymore able to locate you in those cloth you will have it much easier when you wear normal ninja cloths that are dark. Then comes the basics for the ninjas, chakra control, history, basic jutsu's, taijutsu and so on. When you mastered the basics I will teach you more advanced things that are long lost together with those that you learn out of your library. So do we have a deal?" **Naruto was practically bouncing up and down to learn all those things.

"Of course we have a deal, access to my senses and a connection so we can talk for training." answers Naruto with a large foxy grin.

"**You should also know that you have more than the Sharingan as a bloodline. You also have the bloodline of the Senju clan which allows you to combine your elemental chakra when you have 2 or more and due to my presence since your birth your chakra developed an affinity to all the 5 main elements. That means when you train and master your 5 elements you can start to train every sub-element like wood, dust, sand, ice, crystal, storm, boil and lava."**

"Wait that would mean that from my father's side in the family someone was from the Senju clan and with that I am descendant of the two founding Clans of Konoha. When that gets out they will have so much problems" both Naruto and Kyuubi get large grins about that.

"**Looks like you are about to wake up. We talk later again.**"

As Naruto opens his eyes he looks at the ceiling of his apartment. After a second he stands up at sees that Itachi is already gone and it still in the middle of the night is. "Hey Kyuu-chan can you hear me?"

Kyuubi blushes and Naruto hears her answering '**Yes I can hear you kit and when you want to talk with me just think what you want to tell me**'

'Ok Kyuu-chan. I pack the things I pack the things I need and go to Tou-san's compound' thought Naruto back. With that Naruto packs the scrolls and books he got from his nii-san and his Kaa-san he got on his birthday along with the whole money he saved up and goes out of the apartment.

'Ok let's think, nii-san showed me the way. I have to go up to the Hokage monument and behind there is a forest. At the end of the forest should be the gates to the compound' thought Naruto.

With that he walks up to the monument as quiet as possible so that nobody sees him. He walks through the forest and after some minutes comes to a large gate with many ornaments of flowers, and a large seal in the middle of it. He pricks his finger and smears the drawn blood over the seal. The gate begins to glow and as it ends a loud click comes and the gate opens. As he walks in Naruto can only stare at his new compound.

The compound is as big as the whole Uchiha district. A large field in front of it with some flowers. A forest area at the left and at the right of it. It has 3 floors and a large front door with the same seal on it as at the gate. When he enters through the door he finds himself in a large entrance hall, decorated with pictures doors to the other rooms on this floor and stairs to the next floor.

'Man I think I should create some _Kage Bunshin_ otherwise it takes till tomorrow evening to look through the whole compound' with that thought Naruto makes a cross shape hand sign and summons around 300 bunshins. "Alright you know what to do and the one who finds the Master Bedroom dispels himself so that I know where I have to go."

After 5 minutes the bunshin who found the master bedroom dispelled himself and Naruto makes his way immediately to it. When he is their he finds a room with a big double bed, a door to a big bathroom with shower and bathtub, entrance to the balcony and pictures of his father and his mother. As he finds a picture on the nightstand he begins to cry. It's a picture of his father and mother who is at the moment pregnant with him and in the middle of the two his brother Itachi.

After 10 minutes his bunshins are beginning to dispel themselves and Naruto gets their memories with a headache at the end. He now knows that the second and third floors are the living areas full with bedrooms. Each floor has a library full of books that you find in the civilian library, a great dining room, a large room with a bath and tables for massages. On the first floor a large banquette hall and the guest rooms. The basement is the scroll Library which is secured with another blood seal and a room for whine and sake. Behind the compound is a large garden and a training field, a dojo, an onsen for men, women and mixed and a flower house.

'I have to say tou-san knew how to build a big compound. What do you think Kyuu-chan?' thought Naruto.

'**Yes you are right. Now you should go to bed, tomorrow we will go and look at the library in the basement to see what you have all their and start with your training after breakfast.**'

'Ok Kyuu-chan' with one last look Naruto goes to bed, only to start his training for the next years when he wakes up at the next morning.

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Hope you liked to read it and post some reviews.**

**The next chapter handles about Narutos training and the beginning of the Academy.**

**Chapter 3: Training and Academy start.**


End file.
